Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle assembly including a heat sink body, and to a module assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Transceiver module assemblies have been put into practical use in optical communication systems in order to transmit an optical signal transported through an optical connector and the like to a mother board. Such a transceiver module assembly comprises, for example, a module and a receptacle assembly to which the module is detachably mounted. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,852,633, for instance, a receptacle assembly such as a connector for connection to a module board is placed on a printed wiring board in a housing. As its main components, the receptacle assembly comprises: a guide rail member having an accommodating portion which detachably accommodates the module; a heat sink unit which dissipates heat from the module; an eject mechanism which holds the module provided in the accommodating portion and selectively ejects the module toward the outside; and a host connector which electrically connect contact pads of a module board of the loaded module and a conductive pattern of the printed wiring board, and a board connector.
The heat sink unit comprises: a heat sink body having a plurality of heat-dissipation fins on one of its surfaces; a thermally conductive sheet and a slide sheet which are stacked in this order on a raised portion of the heat sink body and fixed thereto; and a fixing frame member which fixes the thermally conductive sheet and the slide sheet to the heat sink body. On the one surface of the heat sink body, the heat-dissipation fins each having an approximately rectangular cross section are formed in parallel to one another at predetermined intervals.
In the above-described configuration, the heat sink unit is lifted up merely by inserting the module into the module accommodating portion, and a casing of the module comes into contact with the slide sheet. Hereby, the heat generated from the module is dissipated via the thermally conductive sheet, the slide sheet, and the heat sink unit.